Welcome to Carmel!
by crazy4fred
Summary: What happens when our favorite princess goes to Carmel and meets our favorite ghost seer? Read to find out. R&R On Hiatus!
1. Suze

**Authors Note: YAY!!!! My first story! I'm so proud! Anyway, I hope you guys will like this story, this chapter may seem slow but I promise it will pick up eventually. **

**This takes place after Twilight, and Sweet Sixteen Princess.**

**This chapter will be in both Mia's and Suze's POV. The reason this is in the Mediator is because the story will probably be mostly in Suze's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately) except characters you've never heard of before, and the plot. Everything else is owned by Meg Cabot.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Mia's POV:**

_Tues. May 29, 4 p.m. The Loft_

Grandmere just told me that instead of going to Genovia over the summer I have to go to some town named Carmel, California for a bunch of press conferences.

Okay, first of all who has ever heard of a town named Carmel?

Secondly, School just ended!

Don't I get at least a weeks rest before I have to do some princess duties! I mean come on cut me some slack.

But when I tell this to Grandmere does she sympathize for me?

No, she has to be her mean bitchy old self by saying, "Amelia, why won't you go? Is it because of that boy? Is he more important then your country? Why, when I was your age…" she rambled on some more until I interrupted her.

"It's not because of Michael it's just…"

But before I could finish she (as usual) interrupted me by saying, "The royal jet will be here tomorrow to pick you up. And if it will stop you form complaining you can bring some of your little friends along too."

I.was.in.shock.

This was probably the nicest thing she has ever done for me.

Once she let me go and I got to the loft I called Lilly.

This is how our conversation went:

Me: Lilly my Grandmother just offered to let me take some friends to California tomorrow for two months. I know its short notice but I was wondering if you and Michael wanted to go.

Lilly: Duh! Who wouldn't want a chance to go to California! Hold on let me ask mi Madre.

Lilly put down the phone and I could here distant talking then she came back and we continued talking like this:

Lilly: My parents said we could go!!! Is it ok if J.P. comes along too?

Me: Sure! The limo will be there to pick you up at 7:00.

Then we said our goodbyes and hung up.

Sometimes I wonder what I get myself into.

**Suze's POV:**

Ok, so there I was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of Cocoa Puffs for breakfast when my mom puts down the news paper she was reading and says, "I hope you don't have anything planned tomorrow."

I just stared at her because of course I did have plans. I'll give you three guesses with whom.

That's right Jesse. We were supposed to go to the beach with Ceecee and Adam, but I guess I'll have to reschedule that.

Anyway, I just asked, "Why?"

"The Princess of Genovia is coming to town for two months to have some press conferences and to have some sort of vacation. You're coming to help me, she's about your age and she's bringing some friends with her. I need you to show them around and make them feel like their at home." She replied.

Great, so I get to spend my summer with a snotty princess. That totally was my dream.

Not.

**Mia's POV:  
**_May 30, 10 a.m., In th Royal Genovian Jet_  
I CANNOT BELIEVE HER!

SHE WAS ACCTUALY SUGGESTING THAT I COULD FALL FOR ANYONE BUT MICHEAL!

RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE TOO!

It's okay Mia, take deep breathes, In. Out. In. Out. In...

I CANNOT BELIVE HER!!!!

Okay, it all started about half-way through the plane ride.

Grandmere was up in the front with the pilot so naturaly I took this advantidge and started reading the latest Harry Potter book. **(Mia didn't have anough time to read it when it came out)** I was at the part where Harry meets Dumbledore's friend Slughorn.

Micheal and the others were playing cards, when out of the blue, she pops up out of nowhere and started talking, "Did I tell you that we're staying at one of my comrads' house?"

Uhhhh... No.

"He is a respected member of society, oh and he has a grandson about your age living with him. His name is Paul I belive, I hope you will consider him."

CONSIDER HIM FOR WHAT?

When I asked her this she laughed her horsey and said,"To be your beau of course!"

BEAU? I ALREADY HAVE A BEAU!!! I mean boyfriend!

I wanted to yell at her, 'What about Micheal?! Remember Him?!!'

But, I didn't.

Being the PIT I was, I just stared at her. (I'm pretty sure everyone else on the plane was too)

I glared at her for a secound then stormed off to sit next to Micheal. I gave him a look that said 'I don't want anyone but you!' and then... we kissed!

Isn't he the best boyfriend in the world?!

Oops we have to land I'll continue later!

**Suze's POV:  
**Well...  
I'm here and the princess is...  
Fifteen minutes late.  
I wonder if I could...  
No, probably not my mom would totally kill me if I did, I guess I have to wait here 'till she comes.  
Wait... _There_ she is...

**Mia's POV:**  
_May 30, 12 a.m., in the limo on the way to the Slater's' place_  
Ok, so after Michael and I made up we played Texas Hold 'Em for about 30 minutes until we got there and let me tell you, once we got there, I regretted it.  
Right as I got off the jet this totally pissed off girl (around my age) and started glaring at me.  
FOR NO REASON! I haven't even ever seen her before!  
Well, maybe I would be pissed off to if I had to wait 30 minutes for a princess when I could be snogging my boyfriend on the beach(this is what she told me later). Anyway, once we reached her I gave her a natural smile and I politely said, "Hi, I'm Mia." No response. She just keeps on glaring at me. You could sooo tell she didn't want to be there.  
After a couple minutes of akward scilence she stook out her hand and sourly said, "Suze."  
Then she dragged me out of the airport and into this limo. Thus, how I got into this horrible mess.

**Authors Note: Sorry its short I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Hope you liked it! **


	2. Meeting 'Slater'

**Mia's POV:**  
_May 30, 1 p.m., At Some Mansion_  
So they got me a limo. 

So what? 

I've been in a limo a million times before. That's how school. 

But, I have to admit, the limo was nice. But not nice enough for Grandmere I noticed she

seem disgusted, DISGUSTED, when we entered it. 

Anyway we pulled up to this **_Huge_** mansion. It must have been at least a million dollars. 

I'll confess. 

I was impressed with that also. I mean It's not every day you see a million dollar mansion.

Anyway, once we reached the front of it, I noticed there was this guy standing there. And he was kinda hot. 

Not as hot as Michael of course, but still hot. 

When Suze walked over he smirked. 

"Couldn't keep away from me could you Simon?" He said. 

Lilly nudged me and I glanced at her. 

She gave me a look that said, 'this-is-what-Michael-was-like-towards-you-before-you-started-

dating.' 

Don't ask me how, but she did. 

Then it hit me like a bag of bricks. 

Michael would always call me 'Thermopolis' instead o Mia. Lilly had claimed that it was his way

of sexually harassing me, but I didn't believe her at the time. 

So he's sexually harassing her. 

Poor Suze.

**Suze's POV: **  
I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest and said, "In your dreams Slater." 

At this his smirk grew. 

"Not literally." I said. 

Good thing Jesse isn't here, if he was Paul would be _so_ dead. 

Anyway, I glared at Paul while saying, "Well, I brought her for you." 

Paul's face got crunched up with confusion, "Who?" 

I jerked my head over my shoulder, "The princess." 

Paul looked over his shoulder and an "o" formed on his lips. 

He looked back at me and smirked. He walked past me towards the princess. 

Once he reached her Paul did an elegant bow which made me want to barf. 

Paul picked up her hand and pecked her hand and said, "Your Highness." 

EEWWW!!!! I think I'm going to take up my offer on barfing.

**Mia's POV:**  
_May 30th, outside the Slater's mansion, 2p.m._  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!! Why is this guy kissing me??!?!?!?(Even if it is on the hand!) 

Seriously. I can understand if it were some sort of nobleman. 

But when a teenage boy, who you don't even know, kisses you on hand that's just gross!!! 

Okay so I may be overreacting. 

But this Slater guy did it RIGHT INFRONT OF MY BOYFRIEND!!! I mean SERIOUSLY!!!! 

Anyway when he came back up from the kiss I was really trying hard to keep a straight face. 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lilly covering her mouth trying not to burst out laughing. 

Suze had this look on her face that suggested that she was about to barf. 

Now only if I could see Michael's reaction...

**Michael's POV:**  
THAT (please insert that bleeping noise that's suppose to cover up bad words). 

HE IS **_SO_** GOING DOWN!!!

**A/N: Hi ya'll (yes I'm southern), sorry about the short chapter. Okay, so Michael's reaction may have been out of character. (and no one I know would do that if someone kissed their girlfriend's hand) So sue me!(Please don't!!!!) Anyway yes I'm still alive. LOL. As said above I am really sorry. Since I don't know how evil the teachers will be once we return I can only promise that I will have updated by next Sunday. Thanks for the reviews!**

Because I stole this idea from Mugglecast only they use it as an intro,

**Sarah**


	3. Plans and Stalkers

**Mia's POV:**  
_May 30th, still at the Weirdo Stalker's house_  
After the whole 'kissing' incident Michael went over to Paul and stiffly shook his hand. He said as he shook Paul's hand, "I'm Michael, Mia's boyfriend." with a smirk on his face. At this I think Paul's face fell a little. But he quickly hid it as he introduced himself to J.P. and Lilly. After everyone was introduced to one another Paul gave us a tour of his Grandfather's house which was actually pretty nice. Me and Lilly are sharing this big room that has its own color TV. Anyway I have to go. Lilly's banging on the bathroom door yelling at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?! DID YOU JUST FIND OUT YOU WERE PREGANET WITH MY BROTHER'S CHILD OR SOMETHING?!!"

**Suze's POV:**  
Is it just me or was Paul looking at Mia a lot?

Probably just me.

**Mia's POV:**  
Ok so a few days after Mr. Stalker(err... I mean Slater) showed us around, Suze invited the four of us (Michael, J.P., Lilly, and me) to have dinner with her family.  
"No! I mean no thank you. We don't want to impose." I told her when she asked.  
Suze waved my comment off like it was nothing. "Don't worry; you won't be imposing my step dad Andy makes enough food to feed and army. Literally, since his sons eat like pigs.  
"Err, OK. If you're sure we won't be a problem."  
Suze shrugged and said, "My stepbrothers have been bugging me to bring you all over since the first day I mentioned you."  
I blinked.  
"You mentioned us?"  
"Yeah, well actually mostly my mom did but I told them you guys seemed nice."  
"Ok, I guess we want to go right you three?" I called over my shoulder to the three others.  
"Sure." Michael said as he slipped his arm around my waist, "We'd love to."  
J.P. and Lilly nodded in agreement.  
"Oh! And My boyfriend Jesse should be there." Suze added as we were heading towards the door.  
Lars told the limo Driver to take us to the Ackerman residence and we arrived there at around six o'clock.  
I have to go. Michael is knocking on the door wanting to know if I'm alright.  
Well.  
Here goes nothing.

**Suze's POV:**  
Ok so I lied to her.  
So what?  
Would _you've_ come to _my_ house if I told you that my middle aged mother was OBSESSED with you're story and was doing TONS of research on you?  
Didn't think so.  
So I merely made a little fib about my brothers wanting to meet her.  
Actually David and the two brainless wonders did perk up when I mentioned that a princess was coming to dinner.  
But I forgot to mention she already had a boyfriend, who was with her.  
Oops!  
Heh, actually I'm surprised Michael hasn't pulverized Paul yet seeing as he is constantly hitting on Mia whenever he gets near her.  
But that's one of the many mysteries in life we'll never find out.  
Anyway Jesse is supposed to be at dinner tonight too.  
So that makes me happy.  
I wonder what's for dinner.

**A/N:Another short one. I was out pulling weeds when I came up with this. Sorry if it took a long time to update a new chapter. I usually post 3 of the POV on the MCMB and I have to wait until I have enough material to post. If you don't want to hear my endless rants you can go to the bottom of this message. Shamless plug for the day: If you have never listened to Mugglecast and you're a Harry Potter fan you HAVE to go to go to iTunes and suscribe. The latest episode was informitive and hilarious. Btw the new cover is out. WHOOT! I actually love the new cover Mary GrandPre has done it again.  
Because I itch all over from pulling weeds,  
Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4 with AN

**Mia's POV**

Quick update while Suze's family is preparing dinner.

We arrived at Suze's house at exactly 7:00, which was the time she told us to come at.

Michael and the others were standing behind me talking about... Something when Suze came and opened the door.

At first she had this exited look on her face, but that quickly fell when she realized it was only a mere princess and the said princess's friends.

Who was she expecting I wonder...

Never mind, I don't want to know.

Seriously.

I'm not kidding.

Ok...

Maybe a little.

Anyway she politely let us in and guided us to the dining room, which had 11 chairs.

So I guess it's like a party.

Crap.

Remember what happened at my last party?

It's ok... As long as there isn't any dancing.

Oh god, if you do exist, please let there be no dancing.

You know what? I'm making a new list right now to calm my nerves.

**Things to do:**

**Stop biting fake finger nails (and let the real ones grow)  
Get some cat nip for Fat Louie  
Stop butting into other people's business (Remember: curiosity killed the cat.) (Wait, that doesn't apply to me since I'm clearly not a cat...Never mind)**

**Suze's POV:**  
If your thinking I was hoping it was Jesse at the door, your wrong.

Maybe.

A little.

OK you were completely right, are you happy?

You better be.

Anyway, once Mia and the others arrived I waited at the front door while my mom led them to the dining room.

Of coarse I was too preoccupied with my own problems to notice that Mia was spazzing out about something.

A few minutes later I heard the doorbell ring.

I rushed over to the door and took deep breathes.

I slowly opened said door and behind it was Jesse in all of his non-dead glory.

He smirked when he saw me and said, "Sorry I am late quiedra (sp?), I got held up at school."

You see Jesse is following his dream and going to medical school while also kicking some ghostly butt with me.

After I told him it was okay he hugged me and bent down for one of the best kisses in my life.

I know, I'm lucky.

**A/N: Thanks you guys for all of your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! Unfortunately I'm having an extreme case of writers block so... It may be a while before I update again for this story. I'm putting this story on Hiatus, but I'm not abandoning it! I love this story just as much as I love any of my other stories I have written. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
